This invention relates to a beverage cooling device and a method for using the same. Many beverages are sold in containers at the grocery store. Often these containers are uncooled, and therefore it is necessary for the consumer to cool the container and the beverage therein before serving it.
The conventional way of cooling such beverages is to place them in a refrigerator until they have been sufficiently cooled for serving. However, this takes a considerable length of time.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved beverage cooling device and method for using same.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a beverage cooling device which will cool the beverage in less time than prior beverage cooling devices.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a beverage cooling device which is simple in construction and which operates reliably.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a beverage cooling device which can cool the beverages one container at a time.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a beverage cooling device which places the beverage container in contact with ice and which rotates the beverage container so as to maximize the heat exchange between the ice and the beverage.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a beverage cooling device which utilizes ice, and which adjusts its position relative to the ice throughout the melting of the ice.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a beverage cooling device which can be attached to beverage containers of various shapes and sizes.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a beverage cooling device which is simple to attach to a beverage container and which can be easily removed from the beverage container.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and efficient in operation.